I AM a Princess
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: Haruhi is tired of being thought of as a second class citizen. She's just about ready to let the world know who she really is. **do not own OHSHC**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N New story! I am excited! I even got a lovely beta for it too!**

 **phrases in** * _italics*_ **are thoughts**

 **/end A/N**

Chapter 1

Haruhi glared at the twins as they did their usual twincest act, causing the girls to swoon. * _How do the girls fall for that act? I don't see the appeal_ ,* thought Haruhi. She peeked over to Tamaki's table. * _After three months in the club, the twins and Tamaki still have no idea I am a female. It probably helps that neither of the acts the three put on are something I am interested in._ * Haruhi's eyes drifted over to the Shadow King's table. * _Kyoya, on the other hand, I am not sure about. There is a distinct possibility that he does know I am a girl, but since he hadn't brought it up..._ * Haruhi bit back a groan. Kyoya-sempai had just seen Haruhi watching him and now he was writing in that damned black book of his. * _Can't I catch a break? I bet he has access to everything in the universe through that damn book. I'm willing to bet that he just wrote that I am not being an appropriate host to these ladies_ ,* she thought with annoyance. With that thought she turned her attention back to her group of adoring fans.

"My apologies, Nina-sama. I was lost in my own world for a moment. You were saying?" Haruhi said, smiling absentmindedly at the simpering girl.

The others in her group were grumbling, "No fair. I want Haruhi-kun to smile at me!"

Haruhi's eyes flicked over to the corner where Honey-sempai was chatting animatedly. Mori-sempai leaned against the wall, watching his cousin and occasionally assessing the girls in their group.

"Haru-chaaan!" Honey-sempai yelled across the room, waving at Haruhi. "Come play with me!" He wiggled his Usa-chan in Haruhi's direction.

"Honey-sempai, I have my own guests to entertain, and yours are looking sad that you will leave them," she called back to him. Regret flashed across her eyes that she couldn't just ditch the girls and play with the small senior and his ever present protector.

"Mitsukuni. Take care of your guests first. You can play with Haruhi-kun after they leave for the day," Mori scolded Honey, though anyone could see that he held nothing but affection for his cousin.

While Haruhi had been distracted, Tamaki had taken the opportunity to sneak up on her to hug attack her from behind.

Tamaki yanked her out of her chair, and started spinning her around, giving her a bad case of vertigo. "Haruhiiii! My daughter! Come sit with Daddy today!" he said with his penchant enthusiasm.

Haruhi growled out, "I am _not_ your daughter! I only have one father, and you are not him!" Tamaki didn't even falter in his maddening twirling and Haruhi started to lose focus. She yelped out, "Mori-sempai, help me!"

Mori, with a burst of speed, was across the room in seconds. Haruhi was in his arms and over at Honey's table before Tamaki had even stopped spinning. Haruhi's eyes were squeezed shut as she took deep breaths, trying to re-establish her equilibrium. Mori held Haruhi up until the world stopped tilting, then gently set her down next to Honey, who was glaring at Tamaki. Mori watched the girl, alert for any drastic changes in her demeanor.

"Tamaki," Honey said, dropping the cute nicknames in favour of garnering the attention of everyone in the room, host and guest alike. He stood up and stared at Tamaki with an angry gleam to his eyes, which was only visible to the one on the receiving end of it. "Do not, under any circumstances, do that again. Haru-chan is so dizzy, he's about to fall over. He can no longer do his duties as a proper host, thanks to you."

Tamaki started whining. "I wasn't doing anything wrong Honey-sempai! Haruhi likes it when I spin him around."

Honey's eyes glinted. "Tamaki. Go to your table and be quiet." He said, then turned to Kyoya, his face showing a silly grin, hiding the fury simmering just below the surface. "Kyo-chan. It's time for the meeting now, yeah?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, consulted his black book, and cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. It appears that you are right, Honey-sempai. Our apologies ladies. Club hours are over." Kyoya called out to them as they sulked out the door. "Remember to check our webpage for advance tickets to our next event and don't forget to check out each host's personal page as well. There is a new auction coming up. We aim to please our glorious Princesses with the very best memorabilia of our humble hosts."

After the last guest left, Haruhi finally fell over, tumbling towards the floor.

"Haruhi," Mori said as he snatched her wrist and yanked her back up and into his arms. When he saw that she was still too disoriented to stay upright on her own, he picked her up and cradled her against his chest. Haruhi buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms around him. "Mitsukuni." Mori looked down at his cousin who in turn took up a defensive stance in front of the two of them.

Honey glowered at the other four hosts. "Enough is enough, you bakas! Stop treating Haruhi like a toy," he growled, looking at the twins. "He's not your slave," he glared at Kyoya. "And he sure as hell isn't your protege. Leave him alone, Tamaki!" He pointed at Tamaki with the last statement. Honey shifted slightly, his eyes flashing in anger. "The next person that treats Haruhi like a tool is going to be my sparring partner for a _month_."

The idiot trio just looked at Honey like he was joking. Honey growled, "Yasuchika can tell you how much I really hold back in our fights. I _won't_ hold back against _y_ _ou_."

The twins and Tamaki blanched. Kyoya just readjusted his glasses again, causing them to glint in the light and hide his expression.

"When I tell you something, I expect an answer," Honey said, shifting slightly and getting ready to launch at them.

"Y-y-yes, Honey-sempai," the twins chorused, taking a step back holding onto each other in fear.

Tamaki flipped his hair and bowed with a flourish. "As you wish, Honey-sempai."

Kyoya arched an eyebrow at Tamaki's theatrics. "Honey-sempai, a word in private, please? Mori-sempai will keep Haruhi safe without you for a few moments." Kyoya nodded to the shorter man, awaiting his response.

Honey narrowed his gaze. "Takashi."

Mori grunted. "Ah."

"If they make a move in my absence, be sure to make them regret it," Honey said before he focused his attention back on Kyoya. "Let's go."

Kyoya nodded again and led the way back into the preparation room, Honey following on his heels.

Mori set Haruhi down on the vacated couch. "Lay down and relax, Haruhi." The couch was facing the prep room where Kyoya and Honey had disappeared. Mori leaned against the back of the couch, legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed over his chest.

The twins gave each other a knowing look and took a step back. "We're just gonna clear up our area," the two said with a fearful shudder. They then turned and bolted over to their designation area.

Tamaki started to walk towards Mori, but the look on the senior's face made him freeze in his tracks. He decided it might just be in his best interest to hang back for the moment and see what Honey and Kyoya were discussing in the back room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Kyoya gets mad about being called 'Mommy'! Someone is being all stalkerific! Kyoya gets knocked down a peg!**

Chapter 2

Once the door was shut, Kyoya consulted his black book, then snapped it shut and looked at Honey with a calculating gaze. "When are you going to let the three stooges in on the fact that Fujioka Haruhi is, in fact, female, Honey-sempai?"

Honey arched an eyebrow. "I figured you knew since you would want to know everything about each of our members. However, why would I let that trio of bakas know something that would make them act even worse? It's their own damn faults for being oblivious." Honey scowled darkly.

Kyoya sighed. "I'm trying to keep Tamaki appeased. He seems to think of Haruhi as a 'child' of his. You know he considers our club as a family. The debt is the only thing keeping her here as far as he knows. I, on the other hand know there is something else. So," he pushed his glasses up, causing them to glint again, hiding his eyes, "which one of you is actually with her?"

"Why does it have to be only one of us? We do everything else together." Honey's childlike voice gave Kyoya chills. Honey crossed his arms. "I want you to apologize to her and stop tacking onto her debt. She's starting to slip on her grades because of the hours she's having to pull here to keep up with your demands. I won't allow you to ruin her school work and get her kicked out over Tamaki's foolishness."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses again. He then sighed and dropped his black book on the table in front of Honey. "Technically, she's already fulfilled her debt. I never added anything that I told her I was adding to her debt. It was just to keep Tamaki quiet about her trying to leave us." He took his glasses off and rubbed his face, irritated. "I recalculated everything a week ago when I saw you and Mori-sempai starting to act differently around her. I figured that you two had taken it upon yourself to be her guards. It wasn't until today that I saw it was more than a protector's stance that you two took to guard her." He tapped the black book. "You can see here that her debt is repaid and she is free to leave us if she wishes. You can take the file and show her if you would like."

Honey glanced at the book. "I'll take it." He turned back towards the door. "I'm taking Takashi and Haruhi home now. Keep the twins and Tama-chan here so we can leave in peace."

Kyoya replaced his glasses and bowed. "Of course, Honey-sempai."

Honey stopped with his hand on the door. "Oh, and starting next week, Takashi, Haruhi, and I are part of a secondary club. We will be absent on Friday afternoons. You may want to calculate that and see how the losses can be made up."

At that, Kyoya lost his cool facade. "What do you mean, secondary club?" Kyoya went through a list of the clubs in his head to see if he could pinpoint which clubs were held on Friday afternoons that all three would be a part of.

Honey chuckled darkly. "It doesn't matter which club, Kyoya. We are doing what we want to. You don't own us. By the way, Kyoya... How's your Black Onion Squad doing? Need more training?" With that parting remark, Honey opened the door to see the twins hiding behind the couch where they had been hosting earlier that afternoon and Tamaki backing away from Mori with his hands up. Haruhi was laying on the couch where he and Mori usually hosted.

Honey's dark aura came out at that point. "What are you bakas doing out here!" His voice eerily quiet.

Mori had halted his advance on Tamaki when he heard the door open. "Mitsukuni. Time to go?" He looked over his shoulder at Honey.

Kaoru and Hikaru used his distraction to bolt towards the door, leaving their schoolbags in favor of living to see the next day. Tamaki wasn't as smart as them.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, I just want to say goodbye to my daughter."

The oldest members of the club looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"No," Kyoya interceded.

Tamaki looked past Honey to see Kyoya. "What do you mean 'No', Mommy? It's only right that Daddy says goodbye to daughter."

Kyoya strode past Honey and Mori, and resoundingly smacked his best friend upside the head with his black book. "Leave. Fujioka. Haruhi. _Alone_." Each word was accentuated with another smack from his book. "Do you want Haruhi to leave the club for good? No? Then stop with the daughter routine. It's irritating that you are calling us boys by female pronouns." He glanced at Tamaki's face as he started to respond. "I am not a female, and I despise being called 'Mommy'."

Haruhi groaned and tried to stand up. "What?" Her vision swam, and she started to fall. Before she hit the floor, Mori swept her back up into his arms. "Mori-sempai?" She murmured. "Are we leaving?"

"Ah." Mori nodded in the affirmative.

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by the collar and yanked him back into his seat. "Leave. Haruhi. Alone." Kyoya's voice was light and he was smiling, but Tamaki, for once, could hear the threat behind the words.

Haruhi leaned back against Mori and nodded off to sleep, while Honey grabbed her bag and followed Mori out to their waiting car.

When they settled into the car, Haruhi was shifted onto the seat between Honey and Mori, rousing her from her nap. "Mitsu...kuni-sempai..." Haruhi yawned and stretched. "Did you ask Kyoya-sempai about us going to the other club?" She shifted her sleepy gaze to the small blonde.

"Kyo-chan is aware that we are going whether he wants us to or not. I only told him about Fridays though. He doesn't know that weekend trips are a no-go anymore." Honey looked contemplative. "He did tell me, before I informed him of our other obligations, that you paid off your debt though. You can quit the Host Club and just go to the other one if you want. Kyoya also said that he knows you are a female."

Haruhi looked thoughtful for a moment. "I figured he knew something. Maybe I should just reveal that I'm a girl to the school as a whole and be done with it. I can still see the twins, not that they are the nicest to me, and I will still see you two for training if nothing else. Kyoya has always been mean to me and Tamaki is too overbearing. I don't really care to see them again." She frowned. "I still blame Tamaki for the damn debt anyways. If he hadn't been chasing me, I wouldn't have broken the vase!"

Mori looked at Haruhi. "Are you sure that is what you want?"

Haruhi looked up at the tall senior. "Contrary to popular belief, I do not like being deceptive to my customers. The twins and Tamaki decided on their own that I had to use my 'natural' charms to be a host for the club. Kyoya didn't stand up for me either. I think he enjoys treating me like trash because of my background. Too bad he didn't dig a little deeper and see that I'm not as poor as he thinks I am." She ran her hands through her hair. "Tell Chika that I'm glad he played up that he didn't know me at the meeting a few weeks ago, and Satoshi as well. They helped cement that I am a 'commoner' to the Shadow King and his puppet. Hell, Tamaki -despite him calling my his daughter, Hikaru and Kaoru still don't get that I _am_ female. Idiots."

Honey nodded his assent. "I'll let them know. It's a good thing that it's part of our tradition to launch directly into attack mode when we see each other. It helped both of them to hold their tongues, although, Sato-chan did want to test your training as well."

"I only have to stay like this for a few more weeks. School will be out for the summer, and my inheritance is released to me. Once my birthday rolls around, I can take over Fujima Industries. Funny how no one found out that the long lost heiress is actually attending high school." Haruhi sighed heavily. "I feel bad about making Uncle Ryouji take on a job as an Okama, but I couldn't risk anyone finding out that the Fujiokas were in fact the missing Fujimas. No one would suspect a man that willingly dresses as a woman of being a member of high society." Haruhi slumped back and shifted to lean against Honey. "Mitsukuni, Takashi, should I keep up the charade at the Host club until my inheritance is announced, or should I reveal my gender before the end of the school year?" Her voice was soft and bitter.

Mori looked over her head at Honey who patted Haruhi's head. "We'll stand by you, whatever you choose, but I think you should hold onto your secret for a bit longer. It has come to our attention that someone is watching your every move, and it's not Kyoya." Mori's voice had a hard edge, and it was obvious that he was irritated that they didn't know who was culprit digging into the background of the scholarship student. "Until we find out who it is," he continued, "please don't reveal your true gender. I don't want your fiance to think we can't keep you safe."

Haruhi nodded and shifted over to hug Mori. "Thank you for caring, Takashi. I will do my best to be aware of my surroundings, and I have my tracker so that if anything happens, you can get to me." She tapped the center of her chest where a pendant hung.

The car rolled to a stop. "Thank you for the ride. I'll see you both Monday morning at school." She started to get out of the car.

Mori grabbed her wrist as Honey cocked an eyebrow. "We're picking you up to train tomorrow," they said in unison.

Haruhi turned and looked at the two seniors. "Hahahaha! Ok! See you right here in the morning then!" Mori released her wrist, and she jogged up the stairs to her apartment. "DAD! I'm home!" She called out to the man posing as her father.

"In here, Haruhi! I figured you'd be late due to the Host Club, so I started on dinner."

"Thanks Dad," she said softly.

Ryouji looked at her as she leaned against the door frame. She pull a notebook out of her bag and wrote on a blank page, _Listening devices in the living room. Kyoya is getting suspicious of me_.

"Of course! I would do anything for my darling daughter!" He gushed, laying it on thick.

"Do you mind packing my bento for me so I can study for my test?" She scribbled quickly, _He may place cameras next time the Host Club_ _visits_.

"Of course, you go settle down to study and I will call you when I finish making our plates." He glanced around the kitchen. "I think we should re-decorate soon. I'm getting bored of these colors." He arched a brow when Haruhi narrowed her gaze at him. "What? I like changing things up. You should be used to it by now." He blew her a kiss as she spun around to head into the living area.

* * *

 **A/N There's 2... What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saturday morning saw the seniors and their brothers coming over to pick up Haruhi for practice and lunch with their families.

Haruhi laughed when Satoshi tackled her in the back of the limo. "Hey, Toshi. Thank you for keeping my secret when you and Chika," she ruffled Chika's hair as he grumbled darkly, "invaded the high school campus."

Chika huffed and settled in next to Haruhi, leaning against her and falling back asleep. Honey watched with mirth in his eyes. He may be a demon when he wakes up, but Chika was twice as bad.

Mori watched on quietly as Satoshi filled Haruhi in on everything he had learned that week in school and the dojo.

"Satoshi," Mori said. "We're here."

Satoshi shut up and hopped out of the car, followed by Honey and Mori. Haruhi looked at Chika helplessly. "Chika, we're at your house. You should sleep in your bed," Haruhi said.

Chika groaned and slumped forward, his glasses falling to the floor.

"Chika!" Haruhi exclaimed, trying to catch him and ending up on the floor of the limo, crushing his glasses with him on top of her. "Dammit Yasuchika. This is not how I wanted to start my day!"

Chika blinked sleepily a dark look flashed in his eyes before he looked at Haruhi. "Haru? Shit! I'm sorry!" Chika scrambled off her and out of the car to the amusement of his brother and cousins.

"Yeah, well, I'm not replacing your glasses. You don't need them. They're not prescription, and you look so much better without them." Haruhi climbed out of the car and dusted herself off. "Don't think I won't be talking to your parents about that either. It's bad for your eyes to wear fake prescriptions. Believe me. I know."

Haruhi shook her head and sighed when her friends looked at her funny. "You don't honestly think those ugly frames were real?"

Honey shrugged and started walking inside. "Come on! We gotta change before we hit the dojo for training."

"Do you still have my practice gear? I couldn't find it at home."

"Yeah. We didn't want to risk Kyoya finding it and asking questions. It's in your room here," Honey replied.

* * *

Haruhi flopped onto the ground in exhaustion as the Haninozuka brothers looked at her in concern.

"You aren't overworking yourself, are you Haru?" Chika said quietly, seating himself by her legs and starting to massage her tired muscles.

"Not particularly," she responded flippantly as Honey sat near her head and pushed her up into a sitting position so he could work out the knots in her shoulders. "You guys didn't take it easy on me," she laughed, then grunted as Honey worked out a particularly sore muscle. "Can I use the spring once we're done?" Haruhi's eyes got really big as she begged the boys.

"Time for Kendo," a deep voice said softly.

"Taaaakaaashiiiiiii," Haruhi whined. She bit back tears when Chika's hands pressed into a developing bruise on her calf. "Ouch, Yasuchika! That hurts!"

Chika jerked back and looked at her apologetically. She only called him Yasuchika when she was extremely angry or in pain. "Sorry, Haru."

Haruhi sighed and pulled away from Honey and crawled over to hug Chika from the side. "It's not your fault. I just...I'm just a bit...sore," she finished in a whisper before slipping from his shoulder to the floor.

"HARU!" Chika yelped. He picked her up and looked between his brother and cousins. "What do we do? She passed out!" His voice was steady, but his eyes betrayed his panic.

"Chika-chan, it's fine," Honey said softly as he patted Haruhi's head. "I might have accidentally on purpose hit a few nerves to knock her out while she was talking to you. She may protest that she's fine, but it's obvious that she needs to rest." Honey looked over his shoulder to Mori. "Takashi, you're fine with postponing her lesson, yeah?"

Satoshi grinned and leaned forward, looking back over his shoulder at Takashi, "I think he was gonna hit the same spots you did, Mitsu-nii-san. She was running on fumes and nothing short of a love tap to the right nerve cluster was gonna make her drop."

Mori just shrugged. "She works too hard. We need to monitor her closer." He looked at Chika's slowly relaxing posture. "Easy, Yasuchika. Take her in and let her rest."

Chika nodded and carried her inside, cradled to his chest. "Father," he said quietly as he slipped past him to take Haruhi to her room. The family swept for bugs every three days and did background checks on their employees once a month. Since the sweep had been that morning, Chika felt safe in leaving her on her own.

Chika shook his head and leaned against the doorway as Haruhi curled up like a cat in the middle of the bed. "Chika," Honey called quietly from the end of the hall. "We need to discuss our strategy for the upcoming weeks. School will be out for the summer soon and we need to have a plan in place."

"Ok, Mitsukuni," Chika replied as he walked back to the dining room where his cousins and parents were waiting.

Honey fell into step with Chika as he walked past him. "When's the next employee vetting?"

Chika did the math in his head, "About a week. Do you not trust someone?"

Honey just glanced at Chika out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah. Okay. We can move it up to the day after tomorrow. We need a day to set up the room."

Honey nodded. "Mother, Father, Haru's sleeping. Ah, Ryouji-san. How nice to see you," Honey greeted Haruhi's guardian.

"Hello, Mitsukuni-kun. You finally tire her out, or did you have to knock her out?" Ryouji's eyes were full of mirth.

"Weeeell," Honey rocked back and forth on his heels, "I miiight have hit a pressure point..."

Ryouji arched an eyebrow and smirked. "I knew she wouldn't sleep on her own. Oh. well, at least she's sleeping now."

Akira coughed lightly, "The reason we gathered?"

Ryouji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That damn Ootori brat keeps placing bugs in our apartment. I'm worried we may slip at the rate that he replaces them when we find and get rid of them. We only have to suffer through two more weeks, but I don't want to compromise Haruka's safety. Is there anyway to keep her away from the apartment for the next two weeks without raising suspicion?"

Honey smiled, "Well, her birthday is soon, right?"

Ryouji looked at Honey like he was an idiot, "Yeah, and?"

Honey kept the cheerful smile and leaned into the table like he had a secret, "What if your apartment was being renovated for her birthday? Paid for by her adoring sempai? Those same sempai would have to find a place for her and her father to stay, no?"

Ryouji arched an eyebrow. "Very clever, Mitsukuni-kun. I'm impressed. Where _ever_ would we stay though?"

Akira smiled at the cross-dresser, "Why with the Haninozukas, of course! Takashi and Satoshi stay here often enough that she would never be left alone to be attacked." The group turned when they heard a gasp. Honey had the maid pinned to the floor in two seconds flat.

"Hello there," he smiled. "I don't think I know you. Are you new?" He looked at his father over his shoulder, "Did we get a new maid, Father?"

Akira shook his head in the negative. "No, we did not."

Honey turned back to the girl, a glare on his face. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in?"

The girl whimpered. "I c-can't tell y-you. H-he'll deport me."

"Ah," Honey sat back. "Father, our home has been compromised by Kyoya Ootori."

The girl flinched at the name.

* * *

 **A/N Reviews feed the author's soul. Cookies for reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Monday morning came too soon for Haruhi and her two protectors. Honey and Mori had spent the majority of the weekend shut in with their parents while their younger brothers training Haruhi.

By the time they reached the school, Tamaki was once again in a blind panic over his 'missing daughter'. Haruhi growled out in frustration when she saw him finally notice her.

"HARUHI! Did you miss your Daddy?" Tamaki ran at her in an effort to hug her and swing her around. Mid-stride, however, he bumped into a cloaked figure. "Ne-ne-ne-nekozawa-sempai! Sorry sorry! Please don't curse me!" He ran to hide behind Kyoya as Nekozawa turned to watch him.

"Tamaki Suoh. Have you finally decided to embrace the darkness?" He looked at the other members of the group. "Haninozuka-kun, Morinozuka-kun, Ootori-san, Hitachiin brothers," his eyes settled on Haruhi, "Fujioka-san. How goes the studying? Not too hard is it?"

"Not really, Sempai. Just trying to keep up with everything. Hopefully I will be getting some more free time to study soon since exams are coming up."

Honey walked over to Nekozawa. "Ne, Neko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What time is club?"

The twins' jaws hit the floor and Tamaki fainted. Kyoya pushed up his glasses causing a glare.

"We start at the same time as the host club. Did you settle everything so that you can go to club on time? Ours only meets on Mondays and Fridays. Unfortunately, I believe those are the days the Host Club receives the most traffic, isn't it?"

Honey smiled. "It's fine. We are already cleared to go to your club on Fridays. Kyo-chan said so," he turned to Kyoya shooting him a glare, "Ne, Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, Honey-sempai."

At that Tamaki jumped up. "NO! You can't have Honey and Mori-sempais!"

Mori looked over his shoulder at Tamaki as Haruhi shifted to look behind him at Tamaki as well. "It's not just them, Tamaki-sempai. I joined as well. And before you start on the 'daughter can't do this' speech, I. Am. NOT. Your. Daughter. I only have ONE father and he's at home right now."

Tamaki blanched.

"Nekozawa-sempai, I need to go to class to get a bit of studying done before we start. I'll see you this afternoon in club."

Nekozawa nodded and glanced at the other members of the club as they watched her leave.

"Ha-ru-hi~!" The twins flanked her and wrapped their arms around her hips and shoulders. "We'll go with you since we are in the same class."

Haruhi ignored their antics and continued on to class.

Tamaki's face steadily got redder as he watched the twins hang onto Haruhi. Kyoya snapped his black book closed, slapped Tamaki upside the head with it, and proceeded to walk toward the second years' building. "Come on, _Daddy_." He sneered as he walked past Tamaki.

Honey and Mori watched, Mori stony-faced as ever, Honey with a controlled amount of amusement showing in his eyes. "Ne, Neko-chan? Want to go to class with us?" Honey looked up at the cloaked boy with a smile.

"Sure. Let's go. I have it on good authority that we have a pop quiz in History today." Nekozawa turned to go to the third years' building, casting a surreptitious glance toward the first years' building. "Do you think Fujioka-san will be alright with the Hitachiins? They may try to get her to tell them why she's in the Black Magic Club now."

Honey arched an eyebrow. "Do you think she would be so weak as to tell them anything _now_? They've had ample time and opportunity to ask her exactly what is going on, but they haven't even thought about asking her before. She probably would laugh in their faces if they asked her now." He shrugged. "It's not like she's really conscious of her predicament anyways, ne, Takashi?" He looked at his tall cousin.

"Yeah."

Nekozawa shrugged, "I already asked Reiko to watch over her. Reiko and Haru were best friends in Primary School...before the incident that made her leave."

Honey nodded. "That was a good idea. Reiko-chan is really nice." He looked thoughtful. "Does she have a pre-arranged engagement?"

Mori cocked his head to the side and looked at Honey in amazement as Nekozawa sputtered. "Uh...um...I-I...well... Would you like me to ask her?"

Honey smiled adorably while his eyes betrayed his contemplation. "Yes!"

* * *

 **A/N and the plot thickens next time in "I AM a Princess"! Apologies for the short chapter. Next one will be extra long with old friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tamaki sent Kyoya a scathing look as he passed him in the hall. "You let this happen!"

Kyoya shrugged and went back to scribbling in his black book.

* * *

The twins glared at Haruhi in her chair at the front of the class. She had switched with one of her regular customers, siting bad vision as the request for the move.

* * *

Honey and Mori carried on with their day with no outward changes to their demeanor.

* * *

Finally lunch time rolled around, and Haruhi couldn't have been happier for the reprieve.

"Is the Host Club fighting?" Renge asked Haruhi as she sat down across from Haruhi.

Haruhi shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not going on Mondays and Fridays anymore due to my involvement in another club."

Reiko plopped down across from the two. "Oh, yes, you are joining my club starting this week!" Once Haruhi got reacquainted with the Black Magic girl, she realized that the only thing about her that had changed was her clothes. She was still cheerful and had her comforting personality.

Renge raised an eyebrow at Haruhi's nonchalance. She already knew that Haruhi was a girl, and she couldn't understand how no one else figured it out. "Haru," she paused, then whispered, "Haruka, I'm worried about you."

Reiko reached across the table and grabbed both girls' hands. "I am, too, Haruka. Are you sure it's safe for you here?"

Haruhi sighed and shook her head at her dearest friends besides the Haninozuka and Morinozuka boys. "It's only for a little while longer. You both are coming to the-" she cut off, "-event at the club next week, right?"

Renge looked at her in confusion. "What ev- oh! Yes, of course! Kyoya put in a lot of work for that!" She quickly recovered, as the twins walked up beside her.

"Renge-chan, Reiko-chan" they spoke at the same time, "You shouldn't hang out with Fujioka anymore. He's brash and rude, and doesn't think about others." They looked at each other, then back at Haruhi, their eyes boring into her, "I don't even know why we bothered to befriend a commoner that thinks he's better than us."

Haruhi's face drained of color.

Renge, to Haruhi's astonishment, slapped both twins at the same time and screeched at them so the whole cafeteria could hear her, "How dare you say that about your friend?! Haruhi Fujioka-kun is the kindest, most thoughtful _friend_ I have ever had, and I _know_ that you two are just jealous that you have to share him with another club. Get over yourselves, you- you self-centered _snobs_!"

Reiko dashed around the table to stand right beside her and add in her own thoughts. "You will never find someone as sweet, kind, and full of love as Haruhi Fijioka, and I _know_ that you will never find happiness in any relationship you attempt to start until you apologize to him!" Her eyes flashed and she turned to hug Haruhi who was starting to tear up.

Several of the twins customers hurried over as Renge put a comforting arm around both girls while Haruhi stared at the two people she never thought would turn on her with such vehemence. Tamaki and Kyoya, she had no doubt about turning on her, but the twins...the thought never crossed her mind. "Hikaru, Kaoru, are you alright?" One of their customers asked, holding out a handkerchief for their cheeks.

Hikaru ignored her and glared at Renge and Haruhi. Kaoru smiled at the girl, accepted the handkerchief and turned his attention back to Haruhi.

Haruhi had her hands clenched tightly in her lap and was glaring furiously at the twins, eyes bright with unshed tears, when Honey and Mori walked up behind her.

"Haru," Mori said softly, "Is everything alright?" Honey glanced at the twins before returning his attention to Haruhi. He noticed that Renge and Reiko had taken Haruhi's side in whatever happened and nodded at them. They smiled back and released their hold on Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru started to speak, but Kyoya, with Tamaki stalking behind him came upon the group at that moment. "Hikaru, Kaoru, don't make this worse. Fujioka-san, I apologize for these morons," he hit them both in the back of the head with his black book.

The warning bell went off. "Renge-chan, Reiko-chan, Haru-chan, can me and Takashi walk you to class?" Honey asked with a huge smile on his face. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan can go by themselves to cool off." He added, as though it was an after-thought.

As the day wore on, it was becoming obvious that the students were choosing sides in the fight between Haruhi and the twins. All of Honey and Mori's designators and family allies (because who _really_ wants to get on the bad side of the two most lethal people in Japan?), as well as anyone friend with Reiko and Renge had joined Haruhi's designators in backing her up.

The twins' designators and family allies started to pick on Haruhi when her bodyguards and best friends were otherwise occupied.

Kyoya and Tamaki's designators (Kyoya's because he has information on _everyone_ , and Tamaki's because who doesn't love a blonde prince HA) and family allies decided to sit back and wait until the hosts themselves chose a side, not wanting to be cast out of the Host Club.

Haruhi's shoulders slumped as another boy slammed into her "accidentally" almost causing her to fall down the stairs. She was saved at the last second by two of her designators that had deemed themselves her silent shadows to protect her. They caught her and set her back on her feet. Unfortunately, their save caused them to notice something that Haruhi wasn't ready for. They kept their hold on her and dragged her off to an empty classroom.

The small blonde that had grabbed her from the left stepped forward after they let Haruhi go and peered into her face. "Haruhi...are you a girl?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I apologize for the confusion at the end of chapter 5. The blonde that kept Haruhi from falling was a girl. My bad. *sweatdrop***

Chapter 6

Haruhi blinked owlishly at the girl. She sighed and rubbed her forehead to stave off a headache that was threatening to start. "Mira-chan, do you remember a girl that disappeared from Ouran Primary after her family died in an accident?"

Mira nodded, then gasped. "Haruka-chan?!" The blonde's eyes went wide in shock.

The other girl turned to Haruhi sharply, "What do you mean Haruka-chan? She vanished. Didn't even tell us goodbye. She promised that she would be there for my birthday, but I never saw her again!"

Haruhi winced. "I had to disappear, Simona-chan. They were trying to kill me too." She glared at the redheaded Simona. "I gave you your present the day before I left. You said you would take care of Reiko and you didn't! You don't even look at her anymore. What happened?"

Simona huffed, "I have always looked after Reiko, even if she didn't know it. Why do you think no one picks on her even though she's in the Black Magic Club?"

Haruhi shook her head and crossed her arms. "It's not the same, Simona. Reiko is a part of this. She needs more than a silent protector. She needs someone beside her. The people that were after me...they knew that I was at Reiko's the night they killed my family."

Haruhi jumped as the door opened behind her and swung into a kick.

"Whoa! Haru-chan!" Honey's voice came from beneath the crossed arms that caught Haruhi's leg.

Haruhi pulled her leg back and looked at the diminutive senior. "Sorry about that, Mitsu. I wasn't keen on eavesdroppers."

Honey grinned as he rubbed his arms. "At least our lessons are paying off. That was a lot of power."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I would have knocked Chika back a pace, but you just stood there like I was a butterfly landing on your face."

Honey smiled and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Why were you following me, Mitsu?"

Honey shrugged as he accessed the two others in the room. "Simona Takamura and Mira Shinomoto. You guys used to designate me before Haru-chan came to the club!" His eyes flashed, "What do you want with Haruhi?"

Simona shifted slightly and eyes the small senior, while Mira smirked. "We don't have to tell you anything, Sempai. Haruk-Haruhi is our friend." Simona stumbled over Haruhi's name.

"Ah," Honey said and winked at the girls. "Haru _hi_ , are they supposed to _know_?"

Haruhi pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled noisily. "Not as such, but since they caught me after one of Kaoru's friends decided I needed to learn to fly down the stairs, it was inevitable."

Honey's face darkened as he growled out, "Name and class."

Simona piped up, "Hiro Tsukuomi 1-C."

"Thank you," Honey turned to walk out of the classroom. "You may accompany Haruhi while I settle things."

Mira and Simona blinked owlishly as Honey stalked into the hallway and turned towards the First Year Building.

Haruhi jumped when Mori stepped into the room. "Takashi?"

Mori shrugged and leaned against the wall, "Mitsukuni said stay."

"Alright then." The three girls sat down and started to discuss battle plans against the Hitachiin twins.

Mori kept vigil over them while they plotted.

* * *

Haruhi stretched and grimaced when her back popped loudly. "Enough plotting for today. Let's head out."

Mori glanced at the girls and held open the door for them.

Mira nodded shyly at the Senior before bolting out the door with Simona on her heels.

Haruhi shook her head and sighed heavily before leaning over into Mori's eyesight. "Are you ready, Takashi?"

Mori shrugged and picked Haruhi up, setting her on his shoulders the same way Honey usually sat.

"Did Mitsu get our classes sorted? We missed all of the afternoon classes and as a scholarship student, I really can't afford to miss days."

"He did," Mori's voice drifted up to her.

Haruhi folded her arms on top of Mori's head and laid her head on top of them. "This is only going to get more complicated, isn't it?"

"Ah," came Mori's response.

Haruhi sighed. "Oh, well."


End file.
